


Sugar Sugar Rush

by pizzansuishi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hinata - Freeform, Hyuga Hinata - Freeform, Hyuuga Hinata - Freeform, Lactation, Reverse Harem, Threesome, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzansuishi/pseuds/pizzansuishi
Summary: Hinata, a beautiful medical student develops a cure for diabetes. She tests it on herself. It works! Except suddenly these really weird side effects pop up. Now she has the body of a pin-up bimbo. O boy! Scifi. Smutty Smut Smut. Hinata x Many.





	1. Chapter 1

Sugar Sugar Rush

By pizzansuishi

Hinata, a beautiful medical student develops a cure for diabetes. She tests it on herself. It works! Except suddenly these really weird side effects pop up. Now she has the body of a pin-up bimbo. O boy! Scifi. Smutty Smut Smut. Hinata x Many

 

 **AN:**  I wish there really was a cure for diabetes. I see these kids with diabetes on a daily basis and it is so sad to see what they have to go through. They are some of the bravest and kindest people I have ever met. Anyways this is a crackfic don't take it too seriously alright?

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**Chapter 1) When I Grow Up**

**3007 AD, Hinata 13 years old**

Sipping on her glass of water, the bluenette scanned the magazine. She was saving pictures of her favorite actor, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Like a stalker, she knew everything about him. He was 16 years old. He started acting when he was just 5 years old! His favorite color was orange. His favorite food was ramen. His mother is a Russian model. Naruto speaks fluent Russian, Japanese, and English. His birthday was October 10th, he was a Libra Sun sign. Hinata kept reading. Libra men were the perfectly balanced specimen of a man. They believed in equality, justice, hard-work, and loyalty.

Her heart-shaped face broke out into a grin. She squealed into her hologram tablet.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Come on in!" The girl hollered. She rearranged herself and shoved all her holographic montage of Naruto into her patient's belongings bag. No need for her dad to know she was a crazed fangirl.

"Hey Hinata, how are you feeling, honey?" Kind red irises fixed onto Hinata.

The girl bounced a little in her bed. "I'm feeling great, Kurenai. When do I get discharged?"

"I don't know. I am here to take your bedside blood sugar first. Then, we have to check your labwork. Ready?"

The teenage girl took a deep breath.  _Blood. Blood. Blood_. Hinata pricked her finger 6 to 8 times a day for blood. She was exhausted. In the hospital they just drew up her blood for the lab. But those results usually take hours. Hinata could explain to you that the tubes of blood were to see her electrolyte and serum chemical balance. Basically, it would tell you how damaged her organs were from diabetes. Whereas the bedside blood sugar gave you immediate results, but only reported blood sugar.

The nurse, Kurenai, handed Hinata a lancelet, a test strip, and a glucose meter. The teenager insisted on doing it herself. Pricking herself gave her less anxiety than waiting for someone to prick you. Hinata put the test strip inside the glucose meter. She stabbed the side of her finger, it hurts less than the tip or pads of her finger. Carefully, Hinata let one drop of blood fall onto the test strip.

_ERROR. ERROR._

The red light on glucose meter flashed.

"Can I try again?"

"Of course, darling."

Kurenai gave her a replacement lancelet and test strip. The girl repeated the procedure.

_ERROR. ERROR._

Hinata got the redlight on her wish. She just wanted to leave the hospital. All her friends were at the water park today. It was July, she had tickets and a pretty swimsuit picked out.

"Oh well. I guess I'm staying for another day or two, right?"

The blue-haired girl was a good sport with a tireless sense of humor. Kurenai did not need to explain the readings to the girl. Hinata knew what was up, no matter how the hospital staff sugarcoated things. The fact that the glucose meter could not read her blood sugar meant that it was too high. Blood sugars above 160 mg/dL did not register on the meter. She was really, really sick. Even if she refused to believe it. Hinata had to stay in the hospital until her blood chemistry got back to normal.

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

"Hinata, you said you would watch your blood sugar. You told me you tested 6 to 8 times a day! Why did this happen? I knew you were lying." Hiashi Hyuga asked his daughter.

"Uhm. Well things just happen, you know?" Hinata Hyuga shifted uncomfortably. The girl looked down at her mattress to stop herself from crying. She tried. She tried so hard to control her blood sugar. Sometimes she just wanted to give up. After everything she did, she still ended up in the hospital for DKA.

Clearing his throat from outside the door, Doctor Kabuto Yakushi spoke, "Can I have a moment with you Mr. Hyuga? The lab results came back."

Kurenai came into the room to talk to Hinata.

"Has anyone talked to you about starting your period?"

"Uhm. I know what it is. It started two days ago." The teenager offered. Her period started and six hours later she ended up in the hospital. Hinata really did not want to talk about it. Not with her dad, and not with Kurenai either.

"Well, from a diabetic point of view. Your menses may have caused the diabetic ketoacidosis."

"So…it's not my fault?"

"Exactly, it is not your fault. I am worried about you. A lot of diabetics take an all or nothing approach. Just because you fainted and ended up in the hospital, it does not because you failed. Sometimes unpredictable things happen. Even when you do your best. The fluctuation of hormones caused you to need more insulin than usual. In addition, you period causes you to lose water and become dehydrated." Kurenai drew a diagram.

"And severe dehydration usually causes DKA." Hinata said.

"Right! Another variable just entered your diabetic care equation. So you need to plan for it." Kurenai mapped out a calendar and when Hinata can anticipate her period.

"Within the first year of beginning your period, your menses will be irregular. It will be hard for you to predict when it will happen. So gauge it within a range. You might end up missing some periods." Kurenai explained.

The nurse's words sank in. She started believing Kurenai. Hinata liked how the nurse gave her hope. She was going to be okay. Diabetes sucked. It cuts your lifespan. But Hinata was going to beat it.

_When I grow up. I want to be a doctor. I want to come up with a cure for diabetes. Once and for all._

o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o

**3016 AD, Hinata 22 years old**

Over the years, Hinata spent a lot of time in diabetic support groups. She made friends that were like a second family to her. She saw these people get painful infections, gangrene, amputations, and seizures. She went to the funerals of her friends who passed away from the disease.

It was as if she was racing for a cure. At the age of 14, she graduated from high school. At 18, she graduated with her pre-medical degree. Now, she was in her second year of residency Her Professor Kikashi reserved a whole laboratory for her to experiment in for her thesis. She could not be more excited.

o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o

AN: I am in an awkward position. I want to write a really amazing and touching plotline. But I also want to ruin this entire story with bad porn and fan-service. Currently, I am in the process of learning what you poor fanfic writers have to go through.

Will Hinata have yummy slutty adventures as a bachelorette? I want Gaarahina. There is not enough Gaarahina on this site. Sorry to disappoint.

Naruhina was always the number one couple on fanfiction. But I still remember a time when Gaarahina was the second most popular OTP instead of Sasuhina. I like Gaara, he has Naruto's appreciation of ethics, and Sasuke's bad boy vibe. Gaara was willing to decrease his lifespan and sacrifice for his village (the one that used to treat him atrociously). I have trouble writing Naruto as a bad boy without getting OOC. Anyways, I have enough Naruto fics. I pretty much exhausted Naruto for myself.

Gaara is always my favorite male character in Naruto. When you guys saw that scene of Gaara as a kid with the teddy didn't it make you cry as a kid-just a little? He looked like he just needed a cookie and a hug. Fine, maybe it's just me. I have a thing for tatoos, damn it!

o.o.o

o.o.o.o.o

o.o.o


	2. Ch 2 Breakthrough

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

**Chapter 2) The Breakthrough**

Trapped inside the MediCrypt, she brought to his mind the allusion of Snow White sleeping in her tomb. Her thick lashes fell like a curtain over her high cheekbones. Deep sapphire locks spread over the plastic curve that functioned as a pillow for her neck. Peacefully, she laid on a polymer surface within the circular glass crypt. With a press of a button, he would awaken her.

Except there was always the chance that she may never wake up.

His heart ached as he gazed over her form. During her 20 years of life she's been hospitalized multiple times due to her diabetes. She had what doctors called "brittle diabetes," her blood sugar kept swinging abnormally high or low to the point where she would suddenly pass out. She was afraid that she was running out of time. Kikashi would have never agreed to this experiment, if her condition hadn't been so desperate.

So she decided to used the B5-cosmid derivative serum to change her DNA—it could cure her diabetes at the genetic level and give her a pancreas that was able to produce insulin. After testing the serum on rabbits and pigs (pigs share 84% genetic similarity to humans), she injected the cosmid into her blood stream.

The MediCrypt helped the cosmid methylate into her genome, her genetic library. The B5 Project was a side project Hinata had started with Gaara Sabaku, Kiba Inuzuka, and Kikashi Hatake. The genetic side project was their little secret. If anything happened to her, Kiba and Kikashi would not be held responsible, the antique MediCrypt could simply incinerate her on the event of the experiment failing. Kiba and Kikashi took turns monitoring her around the clock. Even now, the monitors beeped and showed that her blood sugar was stable, her heart rhythm steady, and her all vital signs were within normal range.

But beyond all the hard science and how incredible her research work, Hinata Hyuga is a beautiful, bold, brilliant and benevolent young woman. He doubt he would ever meet someone like her again.

_Please don't die on me._

Kikashi said a simple prayer.

It was time. His hands trembled as he set up the programming to end her metamorphic narcosis.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

"Hinata, hey Hinata, wake up."

She felt a warm, course hand on the side of her face. Exhaustion overtook her body. It would be nice to sleep just a little more.

Suddenly both sides of her face were enclosed by two hands, and she felt a drop of water land on her cheek. Her eyes snapped open.

Kakashi hovered over her and rubbed his eyes. It must have been hard for him, watching her every day for 12 hours a day. Despite her urge to sit up and ask him all the questions burning inside of her, she laid perfectly still. She was hooked up to cardiac leds, two intravenous lines, and other things that she would to sit up to see. Sitting up could take an intravenous line straight out of her vein and make her bleed.

"Hey, thanks Dr. Hatake." She smiled and he smiled back.

Dr. Kakashi Hatake, was a Medical Director at the Konoha Children's Hospital, in the end he used up his vacation hours to guard her. She contemplated as she watched him take out the intravenous catheter in her arm. Gently but firmly, he applied gauze and pressure over the bloody access site. Her own father was never that gentle.

Anyone would have mistaken Kakashi for a grandpa with his premature gray-hair, his jaded gaze and attitude, and the scar over his left eye. In reality Kakashi was barely in his 30s. She actually found him quite attractive. There was something distinctly manly about him, the way he looked absolutely delicious despite having little regards for his looks, the way he would charge to help in the Emergency Department. Hinata smirked to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked lowly. Quickly his eyes shifted to hers and back to disconnecting her.

"Nothing, I didn't know you were so good at nurse work." She said teasing.

"Now listen! There's no such thing as a nurses' job, or a doctor's job, or a tech's job…" He lectured, but caught himself and chuckled. This was Hinata he was talking to. She didn't have an ego problem.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

Once he got her out of the MediCrypt, they sat on the couch in the lab.

"You sure you don't want to rest?"

"Nah, I'm good. Can I see the results?"

Kakashi handed her the lab results. He went back a second them to make them coffee. His was black, hers had hazelnut creamer. It was good to give her something sweet after what she had been through, just to keep her blood sugar up.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

Feverishly waving her hands, Hinata read the results aloud. All the medical jargon in the world couldn't hide how excited she was about the findings. The B5-cosmid serum repaired her pancreas on a genetic level. Not only that but it increased her wound healing time. He leaned into the couch with his arms crossed as he listened to her train of thought and bubbling questions. Kakashi was perfectly versed in interpreting the results, but her lusty passion fascinated him.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the sugar in the coffee was activating a side effect gene expression. She continued to sip her coffee as she talked. The more sugar she drank the hornier she got. Hinata kept on rubbing her thighs together and even Kakashi began to notice.

"This is really amazing Kakashi, not only does the cosmid regulate hormones like insulin, but other metabolic hormones."

"Including sex hormones apparently." Kakashi mused, Hinata punched him in the arm.

 _He's such a pervert._  Hinata thought.  _He's always reading erotic romance novels in the breakroom. Oh gosh, what if he does the things he always reads about to her. That would be so good._

Hinata licked her lips as she pretended to care about what he was saying. He was so handsome with his ruffled up gray hair. What would it be like to have sex with him? Would he be wild as he looks? As perverted as his beloved romance novels? Or would he be firm but gentle in getting what he wants done, like when he was caring for her body in the MediCrypt?

She rubbed her luscious milky thighs together again and his eyes darkened.

All of a sudden, Kakashi remembered the time when Hinata accidently walked in on him changing out of his surgical scrub uniform. His dick was hanging out. His big, fat dick, that he felt self-conscious about, was simply out on display for the beautiful medical resident. Pleasure flushed to his cock when he remembered how her eyes grew big and her mouth gaped when he saw it. The size got a good reaction out of her. So good, he remembered her entranced staring directed at his manhood for a good minute until he yelled at her to "get out!" How good would it feel to stuff his fat cock into her pink mouth, right now?

Her sex pheromones were making him dizzy. She was too fucking beautiful for her own good. He pursed his lips.  _Damnnit, Kakashi you pig! This is your student you're eye-fucking._

Wolfishly, he noticed her pouting nipples get so hard they were imprinted beneath her bra and white cotton nightgown. He saw her rubbing her thighs together and shifting uncomfortably. Hinata Hyuga never crossed her legs. She always crossed her ankles like a lady. She was horny. And so was he.

o.o

o.O.o

o.o

 


	3. Release

3016 AD

She truly wanted to kiss him. But

I've never had a boyfriend before. She realized.

All those years, she had a one track mind: find a cure. Day and night she studied and research. When she wasn't in the lab, the university, or the hospital, she was exercising at the gym to maintain her health. Dating and sex wasn't on her mind. It was embarrassing to admit.

Now it felt as if a weight had been lifted off her chest. She had been lucky enough to be part of an amazing research team. And the results laid neatly typed out in the kardex before her.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

And then it hit her, the sugar rush from the coffee felt like a dam breaking and rushing to her groin. Her pussy was sopping wet. The white cotton nightgown clung to her moistened sex.

Diabetes killed her libido. All her life Hinata barely had any sex drive.

But she was cured of her diabetes now. And she also had a new problem.

She was kissing the daylights out of the Emergency Head Doctor.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

"Eep!" Hinata squeaked as she suddenly kissed him.

It was…nice. Her petal soft lips crashed onto his. Her arms around his neck gave him warmth in the cold, sterile laboratory. Biting her tenderly on the lips, he coaxed out a gasp from her. Slipping his rough tongue inside, he explored her mouth. His tongue teased hers as he turned his hard jaw sideways to deepen the kiss.

Hinata was out of control. Her hands were feeling up his form. She touched every inch of his torso. He felt her hands sliding up and down his shoulders, down the sides of his back, up his chest, around the underside of his armpit, and then from his chest to his neck. She felt like she was everywhere. It made him want to pin her down and fuck her into the couch.

It made sense that she touched him like an experienced woman, she was absolutely gorgeous. With her looks, she had likely taken several lovers to her bed before him. Deliciously, she moaned into his mouth.

His thumb caressed the side of her graceful jawline and trailed down her neck and up again. His other hand pulled her waist closer to him. Shifting her legs, she straddled him. He gave a low growl.

Ravishingly, she shook her head to break the kiss as she gasped. He saw her voluptuous bosom rise and fall in front of him. Yearningly, he stared at her. Her hair wild sheened blue and curled around her. Lust was a look she wore well. Panting before him, he could feel the wetness of her sex seep through the front of his pants.

"You want me?" He asked.

"Yeah, yes please." She answered him feverishly. Really that was all it took for him to be down to fuck her, all she had to do was ask. It scared him to know how much he wanted this.

Her normally porcelain complexion was flush pink. The shade traveled down her neck and to the valley of her breasts.

Reaching out, she kissed him again. She reached for the bottom of his shirt. Breaking their kiss, he raised his arms to let her guide shirt off of him. He nipped her ear with his lips and reached for the flimsy elastic neckline of her nightgown with his hand, and he pulled it down to her waist.

Her breasts were still covered by her bra. He snapped the nuisance off from the front. And her breasts were flaunted in front of him.

The white flesh made his mouth water. She had to have had the best rack he's ever touched. Her boobs were full, to the point that the form of her breasts was larger than her frame. The swell of her boob covered part of her arms resting at her sides and the sum of her boobies was larger than her shoulders.

The B5 serum increased her collagen production beyond that of a normal female. Her boobs grew to be D cups while she was in the MediCrypt. Her large, luscious boobies simply jutted out without sagging. Hinata's boobs were ridiculously perky despite each being the size of her head.

Collagen is a connective tissue that acts like a springy glue that keeps skin firm and supple. One square inch of collagen is able to support two tons in weight. It was really no wonder how full and perky her boobs were.

She was even more beautiful than she was originally. Hinata was a big breasted bootilious breeding bimbo as side effect of the B5 serum, she just wasn't aware if it yet. The genetic modification resulted in a demanding urge for her to get her daily dose of male cum.

She felt like a cat in heat. His fingers were teasing her clit through her panties. Why was he taking so long? She lamented.

Thrusting forward she pushed her pussy onto his hand and continue kissing him. He kissed her back. And his kisses were soft and nice, and all, but she wanted cock.

With one hand on his shoulder, she continued to ride his hand. Her nectar began wetting his hand. Her other hand undid the buttons to his khakis. Soft fingers toyed with Kakashi's cock.

He savored her kiss like it was the darkest chocolate. She saw his tender expression beneath her through lashes, it brought a mischievous smile to her face. She broke their kiss again and Kakashi gave her an irritated scowl.

She kissed his jaw apologetically.

"Let's just do it. I want you inside me, Kakashi. I want your penis inside me please." She coaxed him sweetly. Her smile finishing off his control.

He was so hard when she foddled his member, what was he waiting for? Was he not attracted to her? Hinata thought anxiously.

He made a low noise in his throat. Still straddling him, she slipped off her panties and kicked them off her feet. She raised her hips so that he could take his pants off. And she saw the most magnificent thing between his legs. His cock was a big, fat juicy piece of meat. It was hard and red.

Most men had a straight thin cock. Kakashi's cock was thick and angry. It was about three inches wide and six inches long. The sheath of his penis flared out. His cock sheath was curved on both sides, it wasn't straight like the ones she saw on anatomical models. His member was girthey and bulbous from tip to body. The girth was huge. Even when masterbating, Hinata had only been able to fit a pinky finger inside of her. Hinata gulped. She had forgotten about how big his cock was. She should have been careful of what she wished for.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o

She really didn't know what to do with it, but both her hands were wrapped around his endowed member. This was her first time, she knew she wasn't ready to take him inside her mouth yet.

She brought her lips close to the tip of his member and looked up at him. He nearly jizzed then and there.

The eyes that stared back at him were so huge, so vividly violet that he felt the euphoria of her offering before she even touched him.

Suddenly, her mouth split into a smug grin. She puffed up her cheeks with air and blew hard onto the sensitive glans of his penis. The hard gush of air only made his penis harder and more vexed. Audaciously, she backed her beautiful mouth away from his cock and laughed. Her hands were no longer on his manhood but on the floor behind her.

Furiously, he scooped her up onto the couched and tickled her. Laughter spilled out of her even harder. She squirmed beneath him. Her hands moved to block his fingers, the dress spilled around her waist but it was hiked up enough for him to see her plump pink pussy.

"Hahaha! Ka-Kakashi! Stop it!"

"That's what you get for being a tease."

Breathless from her laughter, her breasts shook with her breathing. Disheveled and unsophisticatedly, her lustrous curls splayed around her head and her pussy and her boobies were out on display for him. He dove down into the curve of her neck. He took one nipple and swirled his around it. His finger moved in circles around the other. Hinata jutted her ribs forward for him.

She was a moaning mess. What a yummy, slutty little baggage he had in his hands. He'd show her a good time.

His kisses on her body became more vigorous as he kissed downwards on her body. The valley of her breasts, then her belly, and then her womanhood were peppered with his kisses.

A wet tongued licked at her pussy. Hinata sighed longingly and jilted her hips forwards. He slipped his tongue inside and gave her a good lashing.

"Oghhh! Oghh!" She moaned. It feels so good. It feels so, so good.

"You like that don't you princess?"

He pulled his tongue out of her and sat back. Hinata's face was in a dazed bliss. She was so adorable. He wondered what other noises he get out of her.

When she realized that he had long stopped kissing her nether lips her eyes opened disappointedly.

She slipped her right pinky finger in her pussy and played with her clit with her left hand. Kakashi watched like the passive pervert he was. He could tell she had a tight cunt from the way her pussy was clutching onto her pinky.

He slip an index finger into her. She gasped and her eyes flew open. He stroked her head and kissed her. Hinata's hands left her pussy and began stroking his cock.

Kakashi worked another finger into her and pumped her opening. She moaned one long drawn out moan after another. Her pussy was squeezing against his two fingers. He moved his fingers deeper and met resistance.

Was she…

"Are you a virgin?"

"It's no big deal." The bluenette said sweetly and shrugged her shoulders.

Oh goodness. Could she be anymore lovely? No big deal. She was a collection of delightful contradictions. She was strong but gentle. Brilliant but so humble. She was hot as hell but an angelic fucking virgin. He wanted to fuck her brains out.

At the rate that she was milking his cock he wouldn't have much for the main event, Hinata thought. That would be such a waste.

The little minx guided his cock towards her entrance and slipped him inside of her. He was inside of her, just the tip of him though.

He gently guided himself into her. She was sopping wet and ready for him. The lubrication from her juices made the tip of his penis slip into her rather quickly. The head of his cock kissed her womb's entrance. Her hymen broke. It hurted so good.

He was being so damn gentle. She wanted to feel it like that. She wanted to be rocked up and down as he fucked her into the couch.

"Fuck me, hurt me. Please, Kakashi. Don't be gentle. Make me feel it until tomorrow." Hinata whispered in his ear. She exercised at the gym often and had a high pain tolerance. Sometimes, the pain would get her high.

She was going to be the death of him. Who taught her to say these dirty things? Girls and their friends these days—they go kissing and telling and sharing their bedroom secrets all over the place. Kakashi supposed if he didn't give it to her properly, she'd believe he fucks like a pansy, now wouldn't she?

Cupping her chin he warned her, "Tell me if too rough with you, princess."

She nodded.

Rutting in and out of her, he smeared his precum all over her vaginal walls. His essence triggered the third phase of the gene expression.

Her breast began leaking out…milk? Kakashi stopped plowing the poor girl and lapped the milk curiously. It was warm and sweet, it reminded him of cinnamon and vanilla but more subtle.

He couldn't help himself. He would pork his cock into her a couple times and take a break to drink her milk. It was splendid…addictive even. He suckled on her breasts. He switched back and forth. Using his tongue, he swirled around her nipples. Flipping her on top of him, he continued nursing from her boobies.

She rode his cock and it gave her the greatest satisfaction. But she wasn't that slutty. She only came twice.

And the couple didn't know this yet, but the more milk he drank the larger his cock grew inside of her. She felt a terrible pain from being stretched out so. She stopped riding him. She started taking her hand and pressing the wall of her belly against his cock. Maybe milking out his cock would take him down a size.

The semen leaking from his cock made her only hornier. Despite his possessing a fat cock and her having a compact pussy, she was riding him like a horse. Her boobies bounced up and down as he continued to feed on her delectable milk.

"Mmmhmp! Mmmhmp!" She grunted softly as she romped on. His enlarging cock pistoned her insides. So good. So good. She could feel every curve and the large veins running up and down his cock.

Why didn't she discover sex sooner? All that time wasted on studying and patients? Life was so short, and ends so quickly. She worked in emergency, she would know. How could she know whether she would still be alive tomorrow or an hour from now? The posh little bimbo decided she ought to get some tail as often as she could.

"Mmmgggrrrr." Kakashi growled against her breast. Jutting his hips back and forth, he dumped wallop after wallop of his spermies into her womb. His tip kissed her babymaker over and over. He wasn't even thinking about protection. He came so hard he saw fireworks. He saw him and Hinata and all their babbies. He would love to breed so many little babbies into her. They could have 11 children, enough to make a whole soccer team.

Kakashi was a logical doctor. He had never wanted children before, but fucking Hinata's tight cunt was making him think all sorts of delirious thoughts.

Not long after emptying the spermies from his testicles, his cock harden yet again. You see, drinking the milk from a bimbo cause cock growth, increased stamina, and a drastic decreased in erection refractory time. He could go at her all night at this rate.

o.O.o

o.O.o.O.o

o.O.o


End file.
